Vampire Knight Truth or Dare: Pocky Edition
by The Pocky Machine
Summary: Send in questions or dares for your favorite vampire knight characters! They will answer them! Third chapter is up! Special Scenes from...Heaven? And a naked Rido? Send in your dare! Part 2 will be up on Sunday! "'DO YOU LIKE PIÑA COLADAS?"
1. Chapter 1

Pocky: Hello and welcome to the very first chapter of Vampire Knight Questions and Answers! I would like to give a very special thanks to Esmeralda Kitty Cat for being my first reviewer ever and Girl who posess sporks for being my second. I have a very special gift for you two ;)

Aido: Well that didn't sound creepy or anything.

Pocky: Shut up. Anyway, first question from Esmeralda Kitty Cat! "Zero, are you secretly gay and in love with kaname? I mean...you two would make a hot couple XD"

Zero: Why am I here?

Pocky: Well, you see Zero-darling, your parents-

Zero: Just..stop talking.

Pocky: Answer the question.

Zero: *reads question* OF COURSE NOT. I HATE KUR-

Pocky: Be polite.

Zero: *sweat drops* Thank you for saying we would be a hot couple.

Pocky: I agree. And as a gift to her, I have arranged something...

Aido: Again, creepy.

Pocky: *ignores* KANAME, GET CHO ASS OUT HERE.

Kaname walks out.

Pocky: Hehe...I feel powerful.

Kaname: What?

Pocky: Kiss Zero.

Kaname: No.

Pocky: *smashes Kaname's and Zero's faces together making them (somewhat?) kiss* Heh, hope you liked that Esmeralda.

Kaname: ...

Zero:!

Pocky: Zero-chan, use your words to express how you feel.

Zero: I feel sad.

Pocky: Thank you for sharing. Okay, second question. "Kaname, why do you hate Aido?"

Aido: KANAME-SAMA DOES NOT HATE ME!

Pocky: Nobody asked you.

Aido: :(

Kaname: Well, you see, he is very complex while trying to contribute to-

Pocky: Your confusing the hell out of me. What he is saying that he is a very hate-able person.

Kaname: Yes.

Aido: :(

Pocky: Next questions is for...Yuki. Ew 3 "Yuki, I think your a cool girl but will you ever get over kaname and fall in love with someone else, you do know he's your brother right? (or better yet anstertor)". I know right? It's likeEdward and Bella to a whole new (incest) level.

Yuki: I love onee-chan. I will only ever love-

Pocky: Shut up.

Yuki: :(

Kaname: *glares*

Pocky: Next one is for Kaien! Yay! "Kaien, I love you, your are you secretly gay?"

Zero and Aido: Secretly?

Yuki: What does gay mean?

Pocky: Yuki... You disappoint me.

Yuki: :(

Kaien:Thank you, I love you too! And yes, yes I am. But my heart will only ever exist for Juri.

Kaname: ...

Yuki: ...

Zero: That's their mom...

Aido: awkward...

Pocky:Ichiru come out here!

Zero: wait, what?

Ichiru: Hey.

Pocky: KYAH KYAH

Aido: ...

Kaname: ...

Yuki: I don't understand.

Kaien: How cute!

Pocky: Hello, sexy-er Zero look a like.

Ichiru: Why hello! 3

Pocky: I love you.

Ichiru: Thanks.

Pocky: Next question is for you! " Out of all the Vampire knight characters,you are my favorite, just wanted you to know. But I just wanna ask you this?...Ichiru...why? Why do you have to be like that to zero? You Know you love him!"

Ichiru: Thank You.

Zero: I feel unloved.

Pocky: You should. Your parents hate you. Hence the name Zero?

Zero: Gasp.

Ichiru: Anyway...Of course I love my onee-chan. I'm just teasing him. Plus he likes that weird rat looking creature, so sometimes I feel the need to be like that.

Pocky: Yuki?

Ichiru: Do not give the creature a name.

Pocky:Ichiru is one of my favorite. Characters too. I also like Rido.

Rido: Why thank yo- OMG WHAT THE HELL IS THAT.

Pocky: That is your niece, Yuki.

Rido: Eww...

Yuki: :(

Pocky:Next question is from girl who posses sporks. "Aido can I have a hug?"

Aido: Of course! *hugs*

Pocky: " Are you gay for Kaname?"

Aido: What...What a rude question!

Pocky: " Your probably really mad now so prove to me your not gay by going out with me this Friday."

Aido: Of course not!

Pocky: *smacks* SHE IS A REVIEWER, DO WHAT SHE WANTS.

Aido:Okay... I'll pick you up at 7...

Pocky: Well thats it for the chapter! Send in more questions and dares and you'll get...umm...Ichiru.

Ichiru: Oh.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, I have nothing against gays. I don't want anyone to get offended. Anyway, send in more questions or dares please! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Feel free to send in questions for any characters!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! Anyway, I m back with chapter two! Huge thanks to linkinparkfan9799, KiryuSama16, Blackenflames, and Rukia-chappy for reviewing! You rock!**

* * *

><p>Pocky: Welcome Readers!<p>

Zero: Hn. This again?

Aido: Hello! 3 Did you come to see me again, readers?

Kaname: *is staring at Yuki like the creeper he is*

Yuki: Hi!

Pocky: Don t speak unless spoken to.

Yuki: *Nods*

Pocky: First questions are from .Rukia-chappy! **Hello*bows to hello*Ummm...this question is for Kain** Hello there! Kain, get cho ass up here!

Kain: Um.

Pocky: **How do you learn control Aido and do you secretly like Ruka?**

Aido: Secretly?

Kain: *glares at Aido* I don t really control Aido, I guess I just learned how to put up with him ignore him really.

Aido: T.T

Pocky: Answer the rest of the question

Kain: *blushes* Um

Pocky: Take that as a yes. Next is to **Zero ,who is really awesome...question. Would you pair up with an Oc character?**

Zero: Well, it s not really my decision is it? If I had a choice I probably wouldn t

Pocky: Yuki will never like you.

Kaname: *smiles*

Pocky: Yuki will die alone.

Yuki: :(

Kaname and Zero: *glares*

Pocky: Anyway, next question is for Takuma!

Takuma: Oh for me~ I m so happy! * jumps and squeals loudly*

Pocky: Um yeah *is slightly disturbed*** Question.. Do you like Ramen besides manga?**

Takuma: Oh~ I do! Do you? I also like other things like-

Pocky: Okay, loverboy! Next question is for Yuki! (ew)

Yuki: :(

Pocky:** Would marry Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach or Kyo Sohma from fruitsbasket ? You have pick one**

Yuki: Um well! I never read Bleach before but-

Takuma: Oh you never read Bleach? It s about-

Pocky: Hush.

Yuki: I guess Kyo because he turns into a kitty and I like kitties because there soft!

Pocky: Nobody asked.

Yuki: The reviewer asked.

Aido: Gasp!

Pocky: Yuki...go sit in the corner.

Yuki: :(

Pocky:** thank you* hugs Takuma and Zero runs away***

Zero: Um

Takuma: Oh my! Oh my! She hugged me! Yay!

Pocky: Next reviewer is Blackenflames! **To yuki: I love you but SCREW KANAME BE WITH ZERO...*don't actually screw him...you know what i mean**

Yuki: Somebody loves me!

Pocky: *resists urge to slap*

Yuki: *blushes* Um um! I like Zero and Kaname!

Pocky: Whore.

Yuki: But what do you mean by screw?

Pocky: Are you serious?

Zero: Yeah she s pretty innocent.

Pocky: Too innocent.

Yuki: *is confused*

Pocky: **So I'm going to ask this carefully and some what nicely "Do you have feelings for Zero"**

Yuki: *blushes* Zero is very special to me

Pocky: Your answers suck, Yuki.

Pocky:** To: Zero*HUGS*(steals wallet) I still love you though**.

Takuma: WHAT? ZERO GOT TWO HUGS AND I ONLY GOT ONE?

Pocky: It s the silver hair, I m telling you!

Zero: Bitch stole my wallet.

Pocky: GASP. WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SAY?

Zero: She wouldn t. Shes dead.

Pocky:..

Zero: ...

Yuki: ...

Aido:...

Kain:...

Kaname: *smiles like an asshole*

Pocky: DAYUM RIGHT SHE IS

Zero: Oh.

Ichiru: Very true, indeed.

Pocky: Next reviewer is Kiryusama16!

Zero: I like that name.

Kaname: I don t.

Pocky: Nobody asked you.

Pocky: **I dare Kaname to propose to Zero:)**

Aido: Awh! And on Valentines Day too!

Pocky: Kaname, do it.

Kaname: No

Pocky: DO IT NOW.

Kaname: *Kneels* Zero Kiryu, will you marry me?

Aido: Gasp!

Zero: No. *makes NO face* ( Link is at bottom if you have no idea what I m not talking about)

Pocky: How sweet. Next reviewer is linkinparkfan9799!** I can't stop laughing at the truth that Yuki is in fact a weird looking rat!**

Kaname and Zero: *glares*

Pocky: I know! It s so true! Even Shiki says it in the Fan book!

Shiki: She looks like a rat.

Ichiru: An ugly rat.

Yuki: :(

Pocky:** I dare Zero to make out with me.**

Zero: Okay

Pocky: YOU HAVE TO- Wait what?

Zero: I said okay. *sexy wink*

Pocky: What the hell?

Ichiru: I accidentally drugged his food last night.

Aido: Oh.

Takuma: Oh em gee! I accidentally do that to Shiki all the time!

Shiki: Rido does that too.

Rido: HELLZ YEAAAH.

Kaname: Oh.

Zero: *makes out with linkinparkfan9799

Pocky: Okay then Well that s it I suppose! Thank you for reading and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I ll try to update Kiryu Family Stories as soon as possible!<strong>  
><strong>Here s the link! . You can also just google No rage face (on images) Please Review and Happy Valentines Day!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Part1

**Truth or Dare: ****Pocky Edition **

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>Hanabusa: So, like, do they really come from giant birds?<p>

Zero: I was told trees.

Ichiru: Really? Dad told me something else.

Hanabusa: What?

Ichiru: *whispers*

Zero: OMGWTF *faints*

Hanabusa: Liar!

Ichiru: YOU JUST CANT HANDLE THE TRUTH! *flips hair and runs away*

Kaname: O_O

Pocky: Ehem.

Hanabusa: *pokes Zero with stick*

Pocky: EHEM.

Hanabusa: WHAT?

Pocky: Thank you. Welcome to Truth or Dare: Pocky Edition!

Hanabusa: Oh.

Pocky: Question One! Is for Shiki! From Hoehomi-chan!

Shiki: But I'm sleepy...

Pocky: Be quiet. '**First I dare you to turn into a Neko-person (youre so much like a cat)'**

Shiki: Meow...

Pocky: I'm waiting.

Shiki: Urrggh *pushes*

Pocky: Um.

Shiki: *Spins around 3 times and puts on cat ears* Tada?

Pocky: Oh. Um. Good enough? '**Now read 12 mangas borrowed from Ichjio and do a book report on them.'**

Shiki: Sounds easy enough.

Pocky: I'll give you to the end of the chapter.

Shiki: Which mangas?

Pocky: Lucky Star, Fruits Basket, Haruhi Suzimiya, Karin, Vampire Knight, Rosario Vampire, Black Bird, Yotsuba, Otoman, Higurashi, Inuyasha, and Animal Academy.

Shiki: Fine. What's next?

Pocky: Rape Rima.

Shiki: Wtf?

Rima: I don't think it would be rape. Were dating and I'm fine with it-

Shiki: I cant have sex with Rima!

Pocky: Why not?

Shiki: Too young.

Pocky: It's a dare.

Shiki: But-

Pocky: RAWR

Shiki: *walks over to Rima*

Rima: Hi

Shiki: *touches Rima's boob then runs away*

Rima: Oh.

Pocky: Oh Shiki...

Rido: *crying* How could this happen? He's MY son!

Kaien: Your sons a pansy.

Ruka: Got no game.

Pocky: Oh...

Shiki: *is locked in a bathroom, In fetal position,reading manga*

Pocky: Um...As shiki is reading, we will move on.

Hanabusa: *is still poking Zero with a stick*

Pocky: *reads dare from ZeroandIchiruRockz*

Ichiru: HELL YEAH I DO.

Zero: *wakes from dead* I ROCK!

Pocky: Yuki, come here.

Yuki: Yes?

Pocky: YOURE STUPID, AN IDIOT, AND AN INCEST FREAK!

Kaname: SHUDDAP!

Pocky: I was told to. 'Zero: Do you really dislike youre brother?'

Ichiru: COURSE HE DONT! I'm too hawt for disliking. *winks*

Zero: I think that speaks for itself.

Pocky: I take that as a 'I'm so jealous of my hawt brother'

Zero: Well, you were twins.

Pocky: Ichiru is hotter.

Zero: Identical.

Pocky: Whatever makes you feel better.

Zero: :(

Pocky: 'Now give Ichiru a hug and say I LOVE YOU ONI-SAN'

Ichiru: Sama. Oni. SAMA.

Zero: *in slo mo*runs toward brother*

Ichiru: *in slo mo*tries to run away*

Zero:*Tackles brother* I LOVE YOU ONI-SAMA!

Ichiru: *in slo mo* NOOOOOOOOO

Kaname: O_O

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Heaven<em>

Daddy Kiryu: Oh my god why.

Mommy Kiryu: Blame Kaien Cross.

Daddy Kiryu: I will. I will.

Rido: MY SON AIN'T GOT NO GAAAME.

Haruka: Your not even dead!

Rido: Fuck off!

Juri: My poor daughter.

Rido: Yo daughter ain't got no boobs.

Shizuka: Agreed.

Daddy Kiryu: It's not something you agree on.

Mommy Kiryu: It's just a fact.

Everybody: *nods in agreement*

* * *

><p>Yuki: I feel like someone is talking about me.<p>

Kaname: YO MOM.

Zero: True dat.

Pocky: Okay...I'm going to end this here.

Hanabusa: But-

Pocky: THERE WILL BE A PART TWO! TUNE BACK IN FOR MORE AMAZING

Kaname: Not.

Pocky: DARES AND SHIKI'S BOOK REPORT!

Hanabusa: New chapter should be up on Sunday!

Zero: Joy...

Pocky: Send in your dares now now now!

Hanabusa: IF YOU SEND YOUR DARES IN THE NEXT 30 MINUTES, YOU GET THIS CHIBI SHIKI ABOSULETY FREE!

Pocky: Relax, Billy Mays.

Ichiru: BILLY MAYS WANNABE.

Zero: Relax bro.

Ichiru: Never.

Rido: *runs in naked* DO YOU LIKE PIÑA COLADAS?

Kaname: DAMN, NOT AGAIN! *runs for life*

Pocky: O_O

~screen goes black~


	4. Confessions of Pocky Machine

**A/N: I am so sorry! I know I said the next chapter was going to be up...on like April something but...I lied. Hehe. Sorry bout that... I've been like super busy (school sucks :)**

**So I don't have a lot of time really :(**

**I won't be able to update next weekend, or the week after that. At the very earliest (please don't expect this date, it is just if I havetime. Or if I'm ignoring my homework/projects (hehe) The week of May 28th. More likely in June though... June 16th-20th will be the latest! Same with my other stories! I'll delete this AN when the chapter goes up, don't worry!**

**Again, sorry for the delay. **

**Lastly, I have a vote for you!**

**I wanna make the next chapter super special, and add a lot specialness into it. Do you think I should post it as one long chapter, post it in parts (each part 1 day apart), or as a normal chapter and the special long dares as bonus chapters?**

**Please vote! :)**

**Thank you~ **


End file.
